Baldi x Reader
by VanillaTheFangirl
Summary: You go to baldis schoolhouse as a transfer student, the adventures that await you are unkown There is Lemon/Smut but I put a warning at the beginning of those chapters for people who are uncomfortable with it, and thats cool too.


So this is a Baldi x Reader story for all my fellow Baldi fangirls out there! Definitely will be fluff, maybe lemon and maybe smut. We'll see. If there is a Lemon/Smut Part i'll put a warning, they arent essential to the story so it wont ruin the read.

Anywayssss lets get on with it!

~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~

*You walk into a fairly new schoolhouse, it seems to be a K-12 school. You happen to be in 12th grade, almost graduated. Pretty close anyways. You just moved to this school. You look at your scedual.* "My first class is mister... Baldi? Thats an odd name. At least I have math First." *You walk into the math room. It seems fairly normal. You greet your new teacher, Mr. Baldi. He is a bald man with 1 small hair poking out from his head. It is a very long hair. He is also wearing an obnoxious neon green turtleneck.* "Hello Mr Baldi! Im so excited to be in your class this year!" *He seems to be in a daze, staring at you. Before he Quickly zones back in and welcomes you. He has an odd accent when he speaks. He seems amused at something* "Oh! You must be Y/N! Im glad to have you in my class this year! Now please, Take a seat and get ready for math!" Mr baldi tells you. You take a seat next to what looks like a 7 year old kid with black hair and a red dress. She holds a jumprope for no apparent reason. On your left there is a kid in a green shirt, and fluffy white hair with a green strip. He reminds you of a broom. You hear the bell ring as many more children flood in the room for math. "Today we will be learing about Decimals!" Baldi says with pride. Is it just You or did Mr Baldi get cuter? He passed out a work sheet. The Small child in a red dress taps your shoulder. "Hi! Im playtime! The daughter of the principal!" She loudly whispers to you. "SHHHHH!" A kid from the back whispers. You finish the paper first. You walk up to Mr Baldi and turn in the paper. "Ah, quick one arent you?" He says to you. Though he doesnt seem to be looking at your face... He seems to be looking at your Double D boobs! You dont say anything because you dont want to make him feel odd. *God i'd tap that* You think as you daydream of mr Baldi and you in the bathroom in the staff only room. *sigh* if only...

~~~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~~~

Class has ended and you get your paper back. It has a see me after class on it even though you got an A. You stay in the room as Mr Baldi locks the door. "Listen Y/N... I know its the first day... But im seriously attracted to you... You seem perfect. You love math. You are good at math. You have a stripper body. You. Are. Perfect. And I was wondering... if you wanted to see me after school and maybe head over to my house for a little... Fun?"He says with a smirk. "Oh yes Baldi! I feel the same way! Of course. But isnt it Illegal? What if we get caught?" I reply. "Oh we wont... Belive me..." He says with a devilish look. "See you this afternoon... meet in my class and we can have a little private tutoring session..." He says as he takes his ruler and smacks my butt before sending me to my next class.

~~~~~~~CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~

WARNING:THERE IS LEMONS/SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE SKIP. THANK YOU -Vanilla

School is over and you cant wait for this afternoon with baldi... You just know this will be the time of you life. You walk into the classroom. It locks behind you. The room is dim and the only light is from the rose scented candles. You look on Baldis desk to find him topless. You walk over to him. "You ready Princess?" He says. "Ready as i'll ever be." You reply before he grabs you and starts to kiss you. You let out a soft moan as he bites your neck. You start to tug at his pants as he tugs at your top, still kissing. You get nude and baldi does as well. You let him take control as he gets on top of you and plays around and teases you before going in. You try to contain everything before you cant stand it anymore and let out a large series of moans. Luckily you are the only people in school at the moment or else you would get caught. He pulls. In. Out. In. Out. No words were spoken at that moment because the pleasure was to great. He gets out his ruler as i say "Daddy, i've been a bad girl, I think i need to be punished". "Oh i'll punish you alright you naughty girl." he replies. He beats your ass with his ruler as he squeezes and licks your boobs. I suck his thick cock as he licks my pussy. We both take a slight break to cum and clean before going back at it, pounding like rabbits. You were so dazed you forgot to ask. "Wait. Do you have protection?" You ask. You hated to interrupt the amazing moment, but it was important. "No, Are you on the pill?" He replied. "Oh yeah I forgot. I am" you said finally.You were lying. We went at it for a good 30 minutes more before stoping, cleaning up, and getting dressed. "That was the best time of my life, so thank you Mr Baldi." you tell him. "Oh its nothing, you are not bad yourself" he says with a grin. You lock up and head our seperate ways.

~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 4~~~~~~~~

You wake up in a cold sweat. Its just a dream. You get up to see your bed soaked. "Damnit. Another wet dream? I really need to chill. That night was amazing but im tired of cleaning sheets" you tell yourself. You suddenly get a wave of nausea. You run to the bathroom and clear your stomach. "No... It cant be..." You grab a pregnacy test that you have in your purse for no apparent reason. You test it. Thankfully, its only 1 line, so you are just sick. "Thank god, I freaked for a second." You check the time. Its early enough that you can get ready for school. You take your wet clothes and throw them in the wash as you put on a green croptop with a fish on it and booty jean shorts. You watch netflix before locking up your apartment and heading to school.You are sore from yesterday, but thats ok. You sit at your desk and talk to the broom kid for a bit, then you talk to playtime for a bit before class starts. Class goes normally, you get the usual see me after class. After class is over you go to the math room. "Y/N Yesterday was amazing, and I think we should hang out more! So..." *He hands you a slip of paper with an address on it* "Come over to my house later and we can netflix and chill!" Baldi says with a smile. You accept. Guess you'll be having a good time tonight as well.


End file.
